Quest:Cursed Property
Objectives Seek the truth behind the murders of Buender Hikeman's friends. Summary "... ...... ...... You... ...... Stop it... ... You bastard! RaaaaAAAARGHHH!! The old man seems slightly irked at seeing you. Unfortunately, his screaming and rambling is totally incoherent. It IS you! You're responsible! You've taken everything away from me!! are you talking about? How dare you... How dare you after destroying all the happiness in my life! Damn you... How can you have the audacity to pretend as if nothing happened?! (c-cough cough...) Are you so evil to just shallowly forget what you've done to our lives? Did you already forget what you did here in Einbech?! It was such a long time ago, but I'll never forget. This town was small, but full of folk with warm hearts... Me, Khartophe, Anuto, Maskharundt... All of us were friends hired by that big businessman to dig up ores in the mine. And then there was you! All of us put together made the greatest mining team! That was, until we discovered it. Yes... The mysterious ore that dazzled with a magnificent light. But we should have known that the Ungoliant would be around that ore. We should have realized the danger... We reported our findings to our employer and then the ore just disappeared. He must have sent it somewhere, it was none of our business. Then life was back to normal for a while. But one day you yelled to use that you had found another special, mysterious ore in the mines. But when we came over to check the hole you dug up, you know what we found...?! Ungoliant? Don't you remember what happened? What you did to us that time?! There was nothing inside the hole! Then you pointed to the wall behind us and screamed that Ungoliant was coming! In our panic, we started to dig our way out! I remember the expression on your face seemed so strange. I had thought you looked sad, but now I'm sure you were consumed by greed! We trusted you and you betrayed us! When we finally smashed down that last wall, everything started to fall around us. We were the only two to survive that tunnel collapse. Then I learned... You planned it all along." Rewards Experience *Level 01-69 **10,000 Base EXP **8,000 Job EXP *Level 70-79 **30,000 Base EXP **10,000 Job EXP *Level 80-89 **70,000 Base EXP **70,000 Job EXP *Level 90-99 **90,000 Base EXP **90,000 Job EXP Completion Male player ending=Hikeman is dozing off in his chair. Judging from the look of discomfort on his face, he seems to be having a nightmare. "me... Huh...? ..........!! Hahahahaha! Come back for your beating, eh, Shinokas?! I'm not Shinokas, okay? How can you forget what he looks like or how old he is? I'm way younger! What...? ...! Uhhhh......Huh. ... It seems... I've made a huge mistake. Ever since the accident, people have said that I haven't been the same. Maybe they're right. I keep making the same mistakes, so maybe they're right about me getting senile. Did you come just to clear up this misunderstanding? Actually... Hikeman about Shinoka's death. Wh-what...? was killed by some men. He thinks they may have been the ones who hired you guys. In the end, he was betrayed, too... I... I see... may have gotten some money, but he spent the rest of his life in hiding, being hunted down. Nothing's left. I've got nothing to look forward to. I was living only to avenge my friends... Please... Just go back to wherever you came from. Leave me alone..." |-| Female player ending=Hikeman is dozing off in his chair. Judging from the look of discomfort on his face, he seems to be having a nightmare. "me... Huh...? ..........!! Hahahahaha! Come back for your beating, eh, Shinokas?! I'm not Shinokas, okay? How can you forget what he looks like or how old he is? I'm way younger! What...? ...! Uhhhh......Huh. I'm a cute girl! Shinokas is male and kind of... What...? IMPOSSIBLE! ... ... It seems... I've made a huge mistake. Ever since the accident, people have said that I haven't been the same. Maybe they're right. I keep making the same mistakes, so maybe they're right about me getting senile. Did you come just to clear up this misunderstanding? Actually... Hikeman about Shinoka's death. Wh-what...? was killed by some men. He thinks they may have been the ones who hired you guys. In the end, he was betrayed, too... I... I see... may have gotten some money, but he spent the rest of his life in hiding, being hunted down. Nothing's left. I've got nothing to look forward to. I was living only to avenge my friends... Please... Just go back to wherever you came from. Leave me alone..." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Cursed Property